nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Favored Soul
Favored souls cast divine spells by means of an innate connection rather than through laborious training and prayer, so their divine connection is natural rather than learned. Mortals who perform great services to deities, devoting their lives and work to the cause of their god or goddess, sometimes become the Chosen of that deity. Being born a favored soul has both advantages and disadvantages. Like a cleric, a favored soul has access to her god's divine magic. Unlike a cleric, however, the magic of a favored soul is natural. As such, it is unlikely to be denied by her god. Because favored souls do not need to pray for their spells, deities don't need to approve or disapprove each and every incantation. This and the many divine powers of a favored soul make members of the class quite powerful. Despite these powers, favored souls are often hindered by a sense of inescapable destiny that surrounds their births. They didn't choose their paths and may not want anything to do with their religion. In this way, the powers of a favored soul can be a burden rather than a blessing. Alignment restrictions: None Class features progression Spellcasting: Divine (Charisma-based, no need for spell preparation). Must have a Charisma score of 10 + the spell's level to cast a spell. Special: Wisdom-based for spell DC only. Caster's Wisdom ability score, not Charisma is utilized in determining the DC of attack-based spells. Weapon Focus - Deity's favored weapon At level 3, a Favored Soul automatically gains the Weapon Focus feat for their deity’s favored weapon. Weapon Specialization - Deity's favored weapon At level 12, a Favored Soul automatically gains the Weapon Specialization for their deity’s favored weapon. Energy Resistance At every 5 levels, the Favored Soul can choose a particular energy type to gain Energy Resistance (10/-). These effects don't stack; you simply choose a different energy type. Damage Reduction At level 20, depending on alignment, the Favored Soul gains damage reduction 10/alchemical silver if lawful, or 10/cold iron if chaotic. A neutrally aligned Favored Soul can choose either type. Spellcasting *Cleric spell list *Sorcerer spell progression: Favored souls have the same spell progression as sorcerers. A favored soul casts divine spells, which are drawn from the cleric spell list. To learn or cast a spell, a favored soul must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. However, the Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a favored soul's spell is 10 + the spell level + the favored soul's Wisdom modifier. Initial selection A favored soul begins play knowing four 0-level orisons and two 1st-level spells of your choice. Leveling At each new favored soul level, he gains one or more new spells. The number of spells known increase at each new favored soul level according to the favored soul spell progression. It is not affected by the character's charisma score. These new spells can be common spells chosen from the cleric/favored soul spell list, or they can be unusual spells that the favored soul has gained through studying. The favored soul can't use this method of spell acquisition to learn spells at a faster rate, however. Replacing Starting at their 6th class level, and every two levels after, favored souls can replace one known spell with a new spell of the same level. The spell that can be replaced must be two spell levels below (or lower) what the favored soul can currently cast (1st level spell at 6, 1st or 2nd level spell at 8, 1st or 2nd or 3rd level spell at 10, and so forth). Casting A favored soul need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his spells per day for that spell level. He does not have to decide ahead of time which spells he’ll cast. Favored souls can also use metamagic feats instantly when choosing spells to cast. NWN comparison *This class did not exist in NWN. DnD 3.5 comparison *The pen-and-paper version of the Favored Soul grants them wings at level 17, which allows flight. As NWN2 does not support flight mechanics, it is unlikely that wings will be given to favored souls. Category:Base classes Category:Spellcasting classes